


Cuffed Down

by MJ96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fucking, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Harry wants to use a new toy, it takes a little convincing but Niall agrees to it.





	Cuffed Down

"Why are we doing this?" Niall asked once again, exasperated.

"Because it'll be fun," Harry smiled at him. And Niall knew that smile so very well, it meant that nothing good was to come, for Niall, Harry was probably going to have the time of his life.

"Are you not satisfied with our sex life?" Niall was getting even more irritated; Harry was chasing him around the apartment with a pair of handcuffs, that he had got God knows where.

"Oh, come on!" Harry sighed in frustration. Niall was going to give in because he knew that no matter how much he tried to hold his own just one look from Harry and he was done for.

"I don't get why I should be the one tied up," Niall said, he felt his walls coming down but he was going to milk the situation as far as possible, "If you're so into it let me tie you up and have my way with you."

"You'll enjoy it," Harry sighed, "I promise you." The puppy eyes that he usually gave Niall were ever present and he had to try really, really hard not to just let Harry cuff him and do whatever he pleased.

He knew that it was going be enjoyable once he got into it, but he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't enough for Harry sometimes. He thought that their sex life was very good, actually. It was such a small thing, in the back of his mind; he pushed it away when he saw the look of lust in Harry's eyes.

"What exactly do you want to do?" Niall sighed; he hadn't even bothered hearing him out after he had seen the handcuffs.

"I just want to cuff your hands behind your back," Harry said with the most innocent smile on his lips. He knew that Niall was breaking.

"And?"

"And then fuck you," Harry smiled stepping closer.

"Why not just fuck me?"

"Because you'd be hot with your hands behind your back," Harry smirked.

Niall understood what it was all about. Harry just wanted to be in charge. He wanted to be the one to call all of the shots. He supposed it was fair, Niall could be bossy in bed sometimes, he could admit to that. The problem was that he wasn't sure he was ready to be handcuffed to show Harry that he could give him control.

The way Harry was looking at him made him feel safe, as weird as that was. Harry had this mischievous smile that usually got Niall in all kinds of trouble but the thing was that he trusted him to get him out of it.

"But they're off the second I say," Niall ordered, and even to his own ears that came off as a turn off. Harry, thankfully, just nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

"Take your shirt off first," Harry ordered immediately. It took Niall a moment to do what he was told as Harry had never been stern with him, or anybody. He complied, stripping his shirt down.

"What now?" He asked, he wanted Harry to tell him what to do, and he was sure that Harry was enjoying it immensely, that was mostly why he was doing it. The spark in Harry's eyes was magical.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," Harry said. Niall obliged with a small smile. He was still unsure, but Harry was calm and confident for both of them.

Niall felt the cold cuffs snap around his wrists. They were too tight, heavy, and unfamiliar. He tried to move his hands apart but the metal dug into his skin, he hissed at that.

"Just don't lose the key," Niall mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry," Harry replied turning him around. "You trust me, right?" Niall nodded. Harry really wanted to be trusted, Niall knew that if Harry saw even a shadow of doubt in his eyes the whole thing would be off; but the cold metal was starting to feel good against his skin.

Harry put his large hands on the back of Niall's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was deep and filthy, only for when they'd been fucking for hours and Harry was too desperate for them to be closer.

They broke apart for air and Harry pushed him down on his knees. That was a position he'd been in so many times but it was somehow different. He felt so powerless without the use of his hands, he was at Harry's mercy and they both knew it. It was exactly what Harry had wanted all along.

"Do you wanna take my pants off?" Harry asked, but it didn't really sound like a question, it was as if Harry was taunting him. Not mean, it was never mean; he just wanted Niall to know that he had control.

"Can't really use my hands at the moment," Niall replied with a small smirk of his own.

"You still have your mouth," Harry didn't skip a beat. He had wanted it for a while, Niall could tell. It wasn't a whim, Harry had thought about it before. He had thought the whole thing through. Niall was impressed.

He sighed and went to work. Harry was still in his skinny jeans so it was going to be difficult to maneuver the zipper with just his teeth but apparently he didn't have a choice.

He pressed his face to Harry's crotch and felt his half hard cock. It was hotter than Niall had anticipated it would be. Helpless really worked for him. He didn't want to admit it but it was hot.

He struggled to get the zipper. It took more effort than he had anticipated. He was getting frustrated and his cheeks were burning up from anger and a bit of embarrassment. He had never done that before and he wasn't very good at it, obviously. Harry, on his part, seemed to be very patient with him.

He was finally able to pull the zipper down and pulled back to take a breath. He looked up at Harry who was smiling at him.

He looked at Harry's crotch and had no idea how to proceed. His jeans were way too tight, and he was scared that he might bite his cock, and nobody enjoyed that.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this?" Niall asked. He could hear his own accent coming in, stronger than usual. It happened, sometimes when they were in bed.

"You'll figure it out," Harry said, only annoying Niall further. "I'm not wearing any underwear, that should make it easier."

He buried his face into Harry's crotch once again; he had never thought he'd be that frustrated with a cock in his face. He tried to only use his tongue but Harry's jeans were way too tight for that. He tried mouthing it, being very careful with his teeth, but he didn't have a good enough grip. He felt Harry's cock pulsating and getting harder and it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't put it in his mouth properly.

"Fuck!" Niall yelled. "Just take your dick out and let me suck it!"

"I'm really not enjoying your tone, Niall," Harry was doing it on purpose. Niall knew that he wanted to get his cock sucked, he was just too stubborn. He was getting off on Niall's exasperation.

Niall tried again, but he just couldn't fucking do it! He hated that he was so angry while on his knees with a cock in his face. It wasn't right!

"Harry, just please let me suck your cock," Niall asked in his best “good boy” voice, he was getting hard in his sweatpants and just wanted to feel something. He didn't know how Harry had the self control to just stand there and watch him.

"Well, that sounds better," Harry smiled bright at him and it took everything in Niall not to scream at the top of his lungs. Harry took his cock out in one swift motion; Niall just stared at it for a second. It hadn't occurred to him that he had never given head without the help of his hands; it made him somewhat nervous. He knew that he wasn't the best at it but he always gave a hundred and ten percent and Harry appreciated it.

Niall took the head in his mouth and heard Harry hiss at the sensation. He licked it and sucked on it. On instinct he tried to reach out and take the rest of Harry's dick and jerk him off but the cuffs cut into his wrists. He hissed at the pain but didn't take Harry's cock out of his mouth.

Niall didn't want to admit it, most certainly would never tell Harry, but the way the steel cut into his wrists sent a thrill down his spine that he had never experienced before. The restraint left him weak and defenseless against each and every one of Harry's whims. Niall knew him well enough to be sure that he would never take things too far but still, the way he had so easily given into Harry's idea turned him on beyond belief. His dick was hard, pressing against his pants. He always hated the feeling, still did, but there was something inside of him that told him that it's good; that kind of pressure is good. At least he had some friction; Harry loved to tease him, he got off on Niall's frustration. It was hot sometimes, and others he just wanted to claw out of his skin.

For his part, Harry was holding it together better than Niall ever could. He had his fingers in Niall's hair pushing his head ever so slightly, urging him to go further. Harry knew about his bad gag reflex, he was always respectful and let Niall take him time. However, what Niall lacked in skill he more than made up with motivation. But it was different, it wasn't just about the sex, Harry was telling him to follow orders; and Niall obliged. He took as much of Harry as he could. It made him gag, and tears were pricking his eyes, but he liked it; he liked weight of Harry's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck..." Harry moaned, in an even lower register, somehow. He let Niall take a breath and wiped the tears off his face. "You're doing fucking amazing," Harry said with a smile that felt too innocent for what they were doing. He was genuine, and loving, and Niall melted against him. The praise and the look made Niall want to take all of Harry but he knew he couldn't. He had tried it time and time again and it never worked. He got choked up and once almost threw up on Harry. He was frustrated with himself so he took the head in his mouth and sucked on it, hard. Harry hissed, not expecting that but he loved it, Niall knew he did. So he just kept on it until Harry had to push him off.

"Do you want me to come before I fuck you?" Harry smirked. He knew Niall really wanted it. Niall was usually capable of keeping it together around other people but when they were alone and Harry got him going he got desperate for it.

Niall whined, in the back of his throat, begging Harry not to do that. He tried to look as sorry as he could when he wasn't actually sorry at all. He tried the puppy eyes and Harry smiled at him.

"I think there should be a punishment for that," Harry said, but before Niall could register what was happening Harry pulled him to his feet and spun him around. He pushed his dick on Niall's clothed ass and it felt so good to have that kind of friction it made him moan in pleasure.

"What do you think," it wasn't a question, it never was, "maybe I could just get off like this and leave you desperate," Niall almost screamed at that. He couldn't take that. Harry was rutting against his ass and Niall only had to extend his fingers and take Harry's cock in his hand and stroke it. He moaned at the sensation, showing Niall that he enjoyed the initiative he had taken. "Or I could just push in you, no preparation," Niall almost agreed to that. He knew it hurt, better than anyone else but it also meant he would get Harry inside of him and at the moment there was nothing more important. "No, that's too cruel. I would never do that to you; I would never hurt you," Harry leaned in and kissed his neck, biting harder than necessary. Niall threw his head back in pleasure. "I can eat you out until you're a mess. Exactly how I like you and then when you're begging me to fuck you," Niall was moaning at his words he was whispering in his ear while he was fucking his hand. Niall tried to get more friction humping the air hoping, praying his sweats would be enough to get him off; but they weren't nearly tight enough. He only left a wet spot on them where the head of his cock was pressed. "I can just leave you desperate for it."

"No..." It left Niall's lips without him even realizing. Harry was smirking at him, proud of himself for turning Niall into a mess.

"Not a fan of that?" Harry was being cheeky, sneaking his hand up to Niall's throat. He wasn't squeezing, he was just holding him. It sent chills down Niall's spine. His breathing got even heavier, he wasn't scared, he was just nervous about what Harry had cooking up.

Harry's other hand went down to Niall's waistband. He snuck his hand down and wrapped his long fingers around the base of Niall's cock. "I can just jerk you off or I can make sure you don't come at all," Harry squeezed his cock and it made Niall groan.

"Harry just fuck me," Niall didn't want to beg. He didn't want to do that especially after the fight he had put up about the handcuffs. But the idea of not being able to do anything without Harry letting him made him shiver. 

"Since you asked so nice," Harry whispered in his ear and sent shivers all over Niall's body. "But you're coming on your own. I'm not helping you."

"Fuck," Niall threw his head back when Harry gave him a quick stroke.

"Get on the bed," Harry told him. He walked over, glancing over his shoulder to see what exactly Harry was doing. He was just watching him, carefully examining every little move that he made. His dick was hard, wet and pink, curving up and it made Niall's mouth water. Niall turned his head and smiled to himself.

It took Niall a moment to get on the bed. It was awkward with his hands behind his back. He stumbled when he had one of his legs up on the bed. He finally managed to kneel on the bed waiting as patiently as he could for Harry.

"Lie down, get comfortable," Harry told him, Niall could hear the smirk in his voice; it was so obvious and he wanted to hate him for it but at that moment he was mostly just eager to do as he was told.

He was on his belly, legs spread far apart, waiting for Harry to make his move, whatever it was; he desperately needed something. He rolled his hips on the bed. He didn't want to come, but the friction felt good and more importantly he knew that it would irk Harry. He had it in his head that he was the only one allowed to make Niall feel good. And he was, Niall just didn't want him to know that.

Right like clockwork Harry grabbed his hips and steadied him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Niall smirked into the pillow. Even if he had no control whatsoever he was still able to annoy Harry. Unexpectedly, Harry squeezed his ass, it made Niall moan. He hoped Harry would be rougher on him. They were always tender with each other, which he loved, but the cuffs were going to open new doors. Niall pushed his ass further into Harry's hands, desperate for more. The feeling of the cuffs cutting into his wrists was making his dick even harder.

"Harry..." he moaned. He hated getting like that but he knew that Harry would enjoy it very much; the thought that he was the one who was ruining him like that. Niall knew that feeling.

"Tell me what you want, Niall," Harry whispered in his ear. Niall felt Harry's cock drag over his ass and it made him moan into the pillow louder than before.

"Fuck me," Niall said, his voice was fucked out, and lower than usual. It always got like that after he sucked Harry off.

"I should prepare you first," Harry sounded so sweet, dragging his cock over Niall's ass. But he was doing it on purpose, trying to irk Niall. "I don't want it to hurt; I'd never hurt you."

"I-I already d-did that," Niall stuttered out.

"When?" He could hear the arousal in Harry's voice. He knew that it took him by surprise.

"W-when I-I was in," it was taking so much out of Niall to focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth with his cock so tightly pressed against the bed and Harry's large hands squeezing his ass, "in the shower. I-I wanted to be ready," he could hear Harry moaning, "for you, H-Harry."

Harry was moaning, rutting against him. It was so hot he couldn't help but want more. He wanted so much more. He wanted to feel Harry inside of him so bad, he didn't know the last time he was that desperate for it.

"Did you make yourself come?"

"N-no," Niall answered. He had wanted to feel Harry, he wanted him to make him come.

"Fuck," Harry moaned right into his ear, "do you know how hot that is? You're ready for me to take," Harry kissed the back of his neck, "You fucking wanted to be ready for me."

Harry got off of him, Niall couldn't help but miss Harry's weight on top of him. Harry pulled at the waistband of Niall's sweatpants, tugging them down. Niall did his best to lift his hips to make it easier but his knees were shaking. Harry only got them to below his ass and left them there.

"Fuck," Harry moaned and squeezed his ass, "I love your ass so much." Niall moaned too, unable to keep it in. His dick was rubbing against the silk sheets and it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Harry didn't waste much time after that. He lined himself at Niall's hole and pushed in. It was so slow but he could still feel a burn. Maybe he should have let Harry open him up a little. He didn't move for a few seconds, letting Niall adjust to the stretch. It started to feel so good, he tried to push up against Harry to let him know that it's okay to move again. Harry pushed in just a couple of more inches. The stretch felt so good, Niall needed to feel more. He was whining in the back of his throat, letting Harry know just how much he wanted it.

Unexpectedly, Harry pulled out completely, making Niall wince. "What the hell?" Niall almost yelled out. That was the opposite of what he wanted.

"It's okay," Harry said pushing back in. This time he pushed further making Niall moan in pleasure. All he wanted was to feel all of Harry deep inside of him.

"Harry, please..." Harry pulled out again. It made Niall so frustrated. He tried to push back, get Harry to just fuck him. It wasn't working, Harry just chuckled on top of him. He tried to move his arms again, his shoulders were getting sore but even the little movement made the cuffs dig into his skin and send waves of pleasure through his whole body. It was so fucked up but he couldn't help but do it again. He was going to be bruised at the end of this but his mind was too foggy to really think about the consequences.

Harry pushed in again this time half way. It felt so good Niall could scream but he was scared his voice would break as soon as he opened his mouth. Harry almost pulled out again, leaving just the tip in to tease Niall.

"Does that feel good?" Harry whispered in his ear. The heat from his mouth on Niall's face felt suffocating in the best way possible.

"Y-yes," just as Niall answered Harry pushed back in. He was such a little shit but if it meant he was going to finally get fucked he was more than happy to take it.

Harry found a rhythm that he kept with. He was going as deep in Niall as possible. He knew exactly how to curve and exactly how to move to reach Niall's prostate. He hit it every other time not giving Niall everything he wanted.

"You're so fucking tight, Niall," Harry moaned. Niall didn't say anything, he was taking what Harry wanted to give him. His face was hidden in the pillow that smelled just like Harry, he had him all over him.

Niall's cock was so hard and red, he was so close. Every time Harry pushed into him his cock humped against the mattress. He knew he could come just from that, all he needed was for Harry to not stop fucking him.

"I-I'm gonna come, Harry, fuck," Niall almost screamed. "Fuck me, please."

"Yeah, Niall, come for me," Harry moaned, and it worked just like a charm making Niall come hard. His whole body was shaking, he hadn't come like that in such a long time. His whole body tensed at the sensation that was shooting through it.

When he came to, Harry had stopped moving. He was still inside of him, though. He was rubbing circles into his back, it felt nice. It felt safe.

"Do you want to make me come, Niall?" Niall wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

Harry pulled out, making Niall wince. He helped him turn around and sit on the bed. Niall was so fucked out he was barely holding up. He opened his mouth letting Harry fuck into it. He only did shallow thrusts, nothing that Niall couldn't handle. It was clear to Harry that he couldn't take much more.

"Fuck, Niall, I love your mouth," Harry moaned. “I love your whole fucking body.”

He came down Niall's throat. Niall did his best to swallow it all down but some managed to drip down his chin. He could see Harry's legs were shaking from his orgasm.

Harry kneeled in front of Niall. They were just staring at each other for a few moments, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Harry had a small smile playing on his lips.

"You did great," Harry said. Niall could only smile at that. He loved when he got praise like that. "Let's get the cuffs off," Harry moved to get the key from his jeans that had somehow ended on the floor by the bed. 

Niall's shoulders were so sore but he liked it. Harry rubbed them to get the circulation back to normal and it felt better. He looked down at his wrists, they were red and a little swollen. He liked it.

"I'll get something for it," Harry said.

"Lay with me," Niall said quietly. He didn't want to be alone. 

"Okay." 


End file.
